


Stonathan tickling

by Myworldofgayfanfiction



Category: Stranger Things - Fandom
Genre: Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, I Ship These Two, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Idk If I should do a series of just tickle fics, M/M, M/M Tickling, Steve Needs a Hug, Tickling, but he gets his bfs tickles, i ship This to much, laughing, ticklish steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-13 23:43:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14123415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myworldofgayfanfiction/pseuds/Myworldofgayfanfiction
Summary: Steve is a bit upset that he keeps losing every single game of basket ball to the hated Billy Hargrove, So Jonathan cheers him up a bit with a massage that led to a lot of giggling and screaming





	Stonathan tickling

When Steve climbed through Jonathan’s window he did not look like the happy bunny, with great hair, Jonathan fell in love with. 

Steve face planted the bed and screamed into the covers, something was definitely wrong and Jonathan was determined to find out the reason for it.

“Hay babe, what’s wrong?” Jonathan said as he sat down next to him and played with his soft hair, Jonathan never found out how his hair was so soft and silky and, if he was honest, he didn’t want to know as it would spoil the mystery.

“Fucking Billy Hargrove again beat the shit out of me in basketball and I’m pisssd” Steve said as he rolled on his back to look up at his boyfriend upside down. 

“Aww babe, want a massage to calm you down?” Jonathan said smiling, a plan forming in his head. 

“God fucking yes” Steve sat up and sat directly in front of Jonathan so he could work his magic. 

Jonathan did give him a massage for a bit until he lightly traced his nails on Steve’s right side, which made him slowly move to the left the lower his hand got down his side. 

“S,stop babe” Steve said, slightly shuddering out a small laugh. 

You see, everyone thought Jonathan was the most ticklish one, being the shy and less confident one, but you should never judge a book by its cover! It also didn’t help that Jonathan had been Been the Lee and the Ler growing up, but Steve didn’t get that sort of attention as a child, leading to him having an extremely sensitive body and Jonathan loved him twice as more for it. 

“Why? It isn’t hurting you is it?” Jonathan tried not to smirk at his lovers reaction. 

“N.. no! It just tickles” Steve said, fighting back a smile. Jonathans hand get going up and down his Right side when his other hand slowly goes up to his underarms, slightly wiggling his fingers just to tease him. 

“Oh really? Well does this tickle?” Jonathan said as his right hand did the same As the left, slow, wiggling fingers go up and in his underarms, teasing the skin just below his armpits. Steve the poor boy, was holding in his laughter, not giving into Jonathan and his childish game that he was somehow the victim in and Jonathan was the prey. 

“Y..yes! Al.. a lot!” He said closing his eyes, wishing his boyfriend would stop. Jonathan didn’t stop. He wasn’t going to stop any time soon. 

“Oh really?” Jonathan leaned closer and to Steve’s right ear he said “Coochie Coochie coo, Steve” while smirking. 

Steven let out a small laugh at Jonathans comment, which turned into a scream of laughter as his lovers hands started made their way up to his armpits, tickling him mercilessly there. Steve fell onto his back, trying to get away, but to no avail, out of everything he helped Jonathan pin him down! 

“Aw what’s the matter Steve? Can’t take a little tickling?” Jonathan teased as Steve screamed and begged him to stop.  
“Nu uh Steve, I’m not stopping until I tickle every inch of your hot body!” He booped his nose and smiled at him, going straight back to tickling him to death. 

After a while of tickling his underarms Jonathan took one hand out from Steve’s shirt and lifted said boys shirt so that he could see his ribs. He then traced his fingers slowly over each one, making him laugh a lot more when Jonathan got to the bottom ones, Which Jonathan found adorable as Will was the same, it meant that he had a seriously ticklish belly, which Jonathan would get to, but not right now, Jonathan wanted to drive him crazy before completely insane. So Jonathan kept counting his ribs, pretending to loose count when Steven laughed to much. 

“1...2...3- Steve! You laugh to much! -Jonathan squeezed the other side of his ribs, smiling even more at the reaction- now we have to start allll over again!” Jonathan smirked as Steve shook his head no pouting. Even when Jonathan wasn’t tickling him, uncontrolled giggling rolled off his tongue. 

“Oh why not Steve? Can’t take it here anymore? Want me to switch places?” Jonathan asked, doing a fake pouty face, mimicking Steve’s. 

“Want...you to... to stop” he said between breaths. 

“Aww Steve... that isn’t going to happen any time soon so I hope your comfy!” Jonathan smirked and ran his fingers over his belly, which made Steve burst out in a yelp in no time, thank god Joyce And Will we’re out at the wheelers for dinner (luckily, he had cancelled and said he had a date with Steve, little did he know that this date that wasn’t Actually real would turn into probably Jonathan’s favourite day of all time) 

Jonathan then spidered his belly, loving how Steve sucked in his stomach, trying to hide his ticklishness from his boyfriend, but Jonathan found out ages ago when Nancy and Jonathan were studying and Jonathan asked Nancy if she knew were Steves weak points were. Nancy, just being her kind and amazing self, knew what he meant by Weak points as she already knew about Jonathan’s little ‘thing’ with tickling that he carried on from when he was a kid. 

Nancy did say his middle and she was right! To right, maybe this wasn’t the first time Steve had been tickled by someone else? Who knew? Who cared? He had A helpless Steve Harrington under him, he didn’t care about the world at this point, only on tickling even inch on his lovers body. 

Jonathan put his finger tips on the left side of his stomach, then he slowly went to his right side, making Steve a giggly mess, which Jonathan loved very much. Jonathan then made slow little circles on his belly, making Steve Giggle louder, hating Jonathan but still loving him the equal amount. 

“Stevie pie, you enjoy it?” Jonathan teased, soaking up all of his laughs and giggles. Steve shook his head no and Jonathan smirked “Even better!” Jonathan’s hands slipped slightly lower and they went to the waistband of his boxers, tickling him there slightly for a moment before slowly going lower and going to the bit behind his knee, slowly digging further there, which drove Steve wild like fire. 

“Sweet spot?” Jonathan looked at him, Steve’s face was covered by his hands but Jonathan could see that his face was red and he had slight tears dripping from his cheeks. His boy was definitely sensitive. 

Jonathan then squeezed his knee and Steve broke into a fit of laughter as Jonathan kept doing it on each side. His hand would sometimes slip slightly higher and Jonathan would tickle him at the back of his leg. 

Jonathan’s hand went slowly down and latched onto Steve’s ankle, the other hand coming down slowly while wiggling his finger teasingly. 

“Let’s see how ticklish your feet are, yeah Stevie pie?” Jonathan said, smirking at Steve’s pleas. 

“Jonathan, Jonathan no! Jonathan I swear to god don’t you dare! Please Jonathan don’t” And for the first time, Steve pulled his leg away, not strong enough to make Jonathan Let go but loose a bit a grip, still able to keep it though. 

“Now Steve, the more you pull away I will have a higher chance to tell Nancy and the boys that your a little ticklish cutie and that you can’t even take one little massage” Jonathan warned, which struck a nerve on Steve, which made Jonathan smirk at him, knowing that he won. 

Jonathan put his index finger on the middle of Steve’s socked foot and moved it up and down slightly, making him giggle. Steve slammed his hand over his eyes again, which let Jonathan look at his perfect boyfriend again then back at his ticklish socked foot. 

Jonathan made little circles on his soles, loving the boys reaction. He then moved up to his toes and slowly ran his fingers under them and loved Steve’s reaction: Steve had pulled away, or tried to as Jonathan had the upper hand in the situation and tried to get away by backing himself up, but fortunately for Jonathan steve was already quite backed up into the bed so Jonathan could ponce on him and go straight back to tickling his belly, forgetting about his feet for a while. 

Jonathan tickles his belly quickly, giving Steve no actual time to breathe properly, and made him blush bright red with laughter like mad! 

A few 30 mins later Jonathan stopped and he fell down next to Steve, kissing him on the cheek “Enjoy it?” Jonathan said teasingly and Steve just nudged him in the arm. Suddenly, they heard The door unlock and open, which could mean two things, people were sneaking in (which was highly unlikely as nobody really came near their house as it was so far from everyone else’s) or it was Jonathan’s mum 

“Jonathan we are back!” Steve and Jonathan heard her say and the quickly panicked. 

“Shit what do we do?!” Steve whispered/Shouted at Jonathan who came up with a plan. 

“Get under the covers and pretend to be asleep, oh and take off you shirt to make it more realistic!” Jonathan’s whisper/shouted and Steve smirked at him “not like that you ticklish adorable devil!” Jonathan poked Steve’s belly as said boy took his shirt off, and Steve jerked back a bit by the poke. 

Jonathan pushed his shoulders so he fell onto the bed and got under the covers next to him, putting his right arm over him protectively. 

Joyce came in and Jonathan looked up at her shocked “Mum! Could you please leave? He is asleep” he pointed down to Steve who was stirred slightly, to make it seem more realistic. 

“Oh right sorry honey, hope you two had fun” she blew Jonathan a kiss and left the room. The boys waited five seconds before they heard silence then they finally got up, Steve kind of forgetting he had no shirt on. 

“Well then, I had fun, I’m not sure about you” Jonathan said, poking him in the side and giggling slightly at how Steve pished his hand away and Rolled his eyes. 

“Yeah It was fun I guess, thank you” Steve looked up at Jonathan and said boy smiled at him. 

“Your my Stevie Pie and I wanted to cheer you up! And I figured you would be really sensitive” Jonathan shrugged his shoulders and Steve looked st him confused. 

“Wait you ‘figured’?! Can you just tell like some super hero or a papuonm From D&D?” Steve had to stop staying with 10-11 year olds allll the time. 

“No Steve, whatever a Papuonm is I’m not one of them things, I figured that as your parents weren’t around a lot when you were a little kid then they didnt really tickle you a lot, so you didn’t get over your baby ticklishness” Jonathan said smiling at him as Steve slumped back onto Jonathan’s bed. 

“So your telling me I’m as ticklish as a two year old.” Steve looks up at him “because that’s what it sounds like your saying right now!”’

Jonathan laughed at Steve’s comment “Basically, yeah, and I’m not sure you get over it when you turn into an adult so Unluckily for you, I’m going to take advantage of your little... misfortune”  
Jonathan smirked and Steve looked at him, dead serious: 

“I swear you tell anyone, your ass is grass, you got it Byers?” Steve points at him and Jonathan crosses his heart 

Hay, ever heard of crossing your fingers behind your back?

**Author's Note:**

> should I continue this? Like post tickle fics? Because I’m not sure but comment if u want me to as a lot of people liked my greatest show man tickling fanfic 
> 
> Love u all, have a good day 
> 
> S xx


End file.
